I WILL love you (No matter what they say)
by Hugs6
Summary: Two words, Octavian and Rachel. And if Reyna and Nico find a way to be less lonely (with out exploring the whole Rico ship because, no) then hows that gonna hurt anybody? READ IF YOU'RE A FELLOW OCTCHEL FANGIRL!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! I soooo ship Octchel, like, more than anything (okay so not Percabeth but whatever). Please read at least chapter eight of Why Preschool teachers go inside to get some more insight on the Octavian sit. in my mind.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Octavian

Tents had been pitched in different areas of the Greek camp, but Octavian didn't have one, which seemed stupid considering how rich his parents were. Then again, despite what he said, he didn't have much of _anything_. When his parents had found out he had the gift of Augury they wanted NOTHING to do with him. So it was just him and Augustus, his stuffed raccoon, which he'd had since the happier part of his childhood, out in the frigid air of a New York night. All he had was a thin sleeping bag for warmth.

So obviously he couldn't sleep.

The Greek and Roman camps had been meeting together to work out Peace since Reyna had arrived with the statue and the son of Hades. Octavian didn't care. He didn't care about Peace, when he'd wanted war, he didn't care about the night or how he couldn't sleep, he cared about one thing. One person. That mesmerizing mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Whent it became obvious he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon he took Augustus and started the now memorized walk to her cave. He wanted to knock, but it was late and she hated him, so he thought better of it. Instead he sat, leaning against the cave's covered entrance, and sobbed.

"I love you..." He whispered, over and over, until he went back to his sleeping bag, still crying, still head over heels in love with the Oracle.

"Octavian, do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"Oh, hm, what?"

"For the safety of the camps and teh questing heroes we're planning on uniting the camps for a short time, what do you think?" Reyna looked at him warily, expecting him to oppose the idea. Instead he leapt from his chair.

"Fantastic idea!" Then he ran away.

"What's gotten in to him?" Reyna wondered, glancing at Nico, who sat in the chair next to Octavian's empty one.

"Beats me." Nico shrugged.

Octavian was attempting to write a Love poem. It read:

Dearest Rachel

Your hair is like indignant flames, blazing throug battle

Your eyes are like a hope of spring, a hint of grassy green

Your smile rare than a diamond

Your laugh is to be quested for

I want to call out,

My pitiful voice longing to hear your magnificent one

At night I cry

Because I'm along

And you don't know-

I _LOVE _you.

-The miserable Augur.

He left it by the door, watched, waiting, and saw his note get picked up by the wind and tossed into the sea. Were Jupiter and Neptune taunting him? He screamed in frustration and ran from the camp.

The metal dogs found him first. The camp's dragon (why did they need a dragon anyway?) had been eyeing him like dinner, but the metal dogs found him first. Love sick and lonely he petted the two glittering greyhounds, who'd never gotten that kind of attention from him before, until Reyna came looking.

"Octavian this is entirely unprofessional of you."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You're sorry? You're turning into a Graecus."

"Maybe if I was a Graecus she'd like me..." He whispered so Reyna didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Reyna. I just feel you're handling this situation perfectly on you're own." He faked one of the smiles he'd used to win over crowds when things like that had mattered. The only thing now that mattered couldn't be won over by one of those smiles.

"You're definitely letting those Greeks get into your head." Octavian laughed bitterly.

"Trust me Praetor, the greeks aren't the ones in my head." His voice was full of bitterness, and he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Please don't complain that it's too short I'm sorry! I really like this and_ I _ don't think it's too OOC, I mean, Love does change people, right? Anyway, I'm fangirlishly in love with this ship and please don't review that Rachel can't date, I'm gonna get to that and I swear I remember.**

**But anyway, adorableness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't ship Jeyna. So here's the question, to ship Rico or not to ship Rico. Reader's opinions please!**

**Disclaimer- Own nothing. Smiles!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Reyna

Reyna wished Octavian had opposed her, you know, just a teensy bit. With no opposition the plan worked like clockwork, which gave her a lot of time to think how many times she'd had physical contact with Nico Di Angelo in the past few days.

Shadow traveling was only convenient when Nico was conscious, and shadow traveling took a lot out of the fourteen year old. So they spent a good potion of the trip with Nico being practically carried by Reyna. Coach would have helped, but he was too busy fighting off all the monsters Nico attracted. When they weren't shadow traveling and Nico was awake they'd exchange stories and tend wounds. Reyna had come to enjoy the boy's company.

That's the part she didn't like to think about. He could have left by now!

But he didn't.

Reyna had to admit it, Camp Half Blood showed her things she'd missed as a child. Volleyball. Climbing walls. Strawberries that were to die for. One big happy family. But it wasn't Roman, so she didn't enjoy it as much as she wanted to.

She sat on the ground in the dining pavilion cross legged and playing cards with a daughter of Zeus who claimed to be Jason's sister.

"So do you know Nico very well?" She asked casually, playing a nine.

"Sure, well enough. It was us that took him to camp. I was there when his sister died."

"Hazel?"

"Whose Hazel?"

"Daughter of Pluto."

"No, I mean Bianca Di Angelo. Nico grew up fast when he heard that Bianca died. And he was such... Such a happy little kid." The air shimmered and Nico popped out.

"Thalia. Praetor." He nodded at them in turn. Reyna frowned. Nico had taken to calling her Praetor and she didn't like it.

"Hey Nico." Thalia said with Hunter casualness.

"Hi." Reyna squeaked. When he was gone Thalia studied her.

"Travelling with a boy is awkward." She finally said.

"It is." Reyna agreed.

"Oh, and I win." Thalia grinned.

"How can you possibly be Jason's sister?" Reyna wondered, feeling disgruntled and out of place.

* * *

**So short. So sadly short. I'm so sorry. **

**I don't even know.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
